Un mystérieux spectre maternel
by Iroko
Summary: Personne ne veut croire Harry quand il dit ne pas avoir mis son nom dans la coupe. Il a l'impression d'étouffer et s'isole la nuit au bord du lac. Mais un soir un spectre apparait devant lui...


Un mystérieux spectre maternel

Personne ne voulait le croire quand il disait n'avoir pas mis son nom dans la coupe. Tout le monde s'était détourné de lui. Il y avait bien Hermione et Sirius qui étaient restés à ses côtés pour le soutenir mais ils ne le croyaient pas non plus. Harry n'avait personne qui croyait en lui et sur qui il pourrait réellement compter et se sentir en sécurité. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer avec tous ces mauvais regards et c'est pourquoi il avait encore une fois utilisé sa cape d'invisibilité pour aller se réfugier au bord du lac, respirant l'air frais de la nuit avec soulagement. Cette nuit il avait aussi emporté l'album photo offert par Hagrid. Se raccrocher à ses défunts parents, c'est tout ce qui lui restait. Des parents qui avaient tout fait pour le protéger, ne réussissant qu'au sacrifice de leur vie. Eux l'auraient cru, il en était sûr.

Alors qu'il contemplait le visage souriant de sa mère, une forme descendit du ciel, s'immobilisant à quelques mètres de lui au-dessus de l'eau. La baguette déjà tendue pour se protéger, Harry dévisagea la silhouette encapuchonnée qui lui faisait face, le regardant avec des yeux d'une couleur indistincte dans l'ombre de la nuit. Puis deux mains fines et blanches se levèrent pour soulever la capuche et la baguette d'Harry lui échappa presque des mains alors qu'un visage familier lui apparut. Bien qu'ils fussent ternes, les cheveux n'en restaient pas moins roux, la peau était si pâle qu'elle ne semblait pas pouvoir appartenir à un être vivant, et les yeux verts semblaient presque morts.

- ...maman ?

Un léger sourire se forma sur le visage du spectre qui pencha la tête, le regardant d'un air à la fois tendre et triste. Harry ne pouvait le croire mais sa mère était là, pour lui. Elle avait quitté son repos éternel pour venir réconforter son fils. Harry tendit les bras vers le spectre de sa mère qui l'enveloppa et bientôt Harry ne sentit plus rien que la poitrine froide contre laquelle il était serré et le vent sur son visage alors que le spectre l'emportait dans la nuit.

Les temps qui s'écoulèrent ensuite le gardèrent l'esprit brumeux. Il s'éveillait dans une chambre sombre, sans fenêtre comme le reste de la demeure labyrinthique où sa mère veillait sur lui, le câlinant et lui lisant des histoires comme à un jeune enfant. Ce qu'il était en fait. Non ? Il ne se rappelait plus de son âge. Mais quelle importance, du moment que sa mère était là pour lui et lui pour elle. Elle ne cessait de lui répéter à quel point elle l'aimait et était heureuse de le voir sourire auprès d'elle, combien il était mignon bébé et tout aussi adorable maintenant. Les « jours » s'écoulaient comme des soirées perpétuelles en famille au coin du feu, entres bavardages, rires, lectures et câlins. Harry était heureux et rien d'autre n'avait plus d'importance.

Et puis, alors qu'il lisait un livre dans un fauteuil confortable pendant que sa mère s'était absentée pour aller chercher de la nourriture, il vit surgir une figure d'un passé presque oublié.

- Professeur Snape ?

- Enfin je vous retrouve Potter ! Vite, partons avant que votre kidnappeur ne revienne.

- De quoi parlez-vous monsieur ? Il n'y a que ma mère ici.

- ...votre mère est morte.

- Ce n'est pas faux.

Severus se tourna vivement vers la nouvelle arrivante qui avait réussi à le surprendre alors que ses instincts d'espion étaient déployés au maximum. Malgré le teint plus blafard que celui qu'arborait Potter - sans doute suite à sa longue détention loin de la lumière du soleil - la ressemblance avec Lily le frappa.

- Lily ! Non, c'est impossible, qui êtes-vous ?

- Pourquoi serait-ce impossible ?

- Ma Lily est morte ! J'ai tenu son cadavre dans mes bras. Lily est toujours là où elle a choisi d'être : dans les bras de ce Potter arrogant et incapable de la protéger !

- Et pourtant j'y ai renoncé pour m'occuper de mon fils. Vu que personne ne semble vouloir le faire correctement. Je ne le laisserais pas retourner chez ma sœur qui le maltraite, pas plus que dans ce château où les amis vous tournent le dos à la première occasion et où des périls mortels vous guettent sans que les adultes vous en protègent. J'ai donnée ma vie pour le protéger, pourquoi ne donnerais-je pas ma mort ?

Severus était incertain, malgré l'aspect spectral de l'usurpatrice, le caractère de sa Lily semblait couver sous les paroles malgré son calme mortel. Tout sacrifier pour ceux qu'elle aime, protéger son fils... comme il lui avait juré de le faire pour se faire pardonner...

- Je t'ai pardonné tes erreurs passées Severus. Et je te remercie d'avoir protégé Harry. Mais ça ne me suffit plus. Les dangers auxquels il est confrontés augmentent d'année en année et il n'est pas souvent simplement heureux. Je veux qu'il soit en sécurité et heureux, comme j'aurais voulu que tu le sois. Je n'ai pas pu te sauver avant ma mort mais je ne veux pas faire la même erreur pour Harry. Je veux qu'il soit heureux et en sécurité. M'aideras-tu ?

Il n'avait jamais rien pu refuser à Lily. Mais il y avait la prophétie, et le Seigneur des ténèbres...

- Certaines prophéties se réalisent parce qu'on y croit et que les circonstances sont favorables. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de toutes. Je ne risquerais pas la vie de mon petit enfant ignorant face à un vieillard empli de magie noire qui s'accroche désespérément à la vie. Ce n'est pas parce qu'Harry pourrait le détruire dans le futur que personne d'autre ne le peut, et avec plus de chance que lui.

Severus aurait dû argumenter, mais Lily le regardait, comme avant qu'il ne l'insulte, le suppliant du regard de l'aider comme l'ami qu'il aurait dû rester. Il ne se rendit pas compte du brouillard qui avait envahi son esprit et hocha la tête vers Lily, acceptant sa main froide dans la sienne alors que Lily ne regardait que lui avec une tendresse spéciale dont il n'avait fait que rêver. Oubliant Harry - qui sommeillait juste à côté, oublieux de l'irruption de son professeur - Severus se laissa porter par ses instincts, embrassant le spectre qui lui ouvrait les bras. Lily était revenu pour lui. Elle s'était rendue compte que Potter ne valait rien, qu'il n'était même pas capable de les protéger elle et son fils, alors que Severus l'aurait pu lui. Et c'est ce qu'il allait faire. Il la protégerait. Et Harry aussi, car c'était son fils qu'elle aimait et puis peut importe qui était son père. Severus n'était pas son père. Harry non plus. Severus prendrait soin de lui et il deviendrait comme son fils à lui. A lui et à Lily, ce dont il avait toujours rêvé.

Alors que Severus s'endormait auprès du spectre - après avoir porté et bordé Harry dans son lit - celui-ci sourit. Il avait enfin réussi à obtenir ce dont il rêvait depuis longtemps : l'amour et un enfant. Et il ne les laisserait pas s'échapper. Il s'assurerait qu'ils restent heureux auprès de lui pour toujours.

Les doigts de Dumbledore se crispèrent. Cela faisait de nombreux mois qu'Harry avait disparu. Et maintenant que les vacances d'été s'achevaient sans que Severus ne revienne, alors que son dernier message indiquait qu'il avait peut-être trouvé une piste, Dumbledore craignait de les avoir tous les deux perdus. Qu'il s'agisse de Voldemort ou de quelque chose d'autre importait peu. Que faire pour la guerre qui s'annonçait quand le sauveur et l'espion avaient été sortis du plateau de jeu ?

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko, actuellement aux bons soins de Mme Pomfresh, keuf, keuf


End file.
